Mar12Updates
March 31st, 2012 *The AngryJoeShow: Guild Wars 2 Release Date! *Welshy: Top Ten Rose Moments *Brows Held High: Eraserhead *That SciFi Guy (Show): Stardust *Film Den: Catwoman, Part 1 March 30th, 2012 *The Machinimist: 1 Long Year! *WTFIWWY: Live - Going Down Smoothly *Animenia: Pokemon - The First Movie *MarzGurl: Marzgurl Vlog - The Hunger Games *Let's Play Shortys: Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures (Part 2) *Read Right to Left: Shamo March 29th, 2012 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Wrong Side of Town *Brad Jones: Green Cola on set of The Cinema Snob Movie *Guru Larry: Ashens & Larry Shoot Many Robots *Specials: The Next Cons Doug Will Be At March 28th, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Silent Hill: Downpour *Forget About It: Star Wars Sequels *Ninja the Mission Force: Ninja Exorcist *The AngryJoeShow: Diablo 3 Class Preview *Brad Jones: The Cinema Snob Movie Vlog - Taco Bell Doritos Taco *Guru Reviews: RE - Operation Raccoon March 27th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Jungle 2 Jungle *Comic Book Issues: Justice League: Doom *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Green Lantern *Urban Gothic Reviews: Episode 4 - Lacuna *The Game Heroes: Kid Iracus 3DS *5 Second Character Analysis: Hank Pym in 5 Seconds March 26th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Black Web #1 *The Spoony Experiment: Tekken: Blood Vengeance *Benzaie: CPU & Spaceman Finale *PawDugan: Let's Play Live - No One Lives Forever Mission 3 *Vangelus Reviews: SHF Dopants: Kamen Rider W March 25th, 2012 *Bum Reviews: The Hunger Games *The Nostalgia Chick: The Sister Act Movies *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Max Hell Frog Warrior *Benzaie: CPU & Spaceman Part 2 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Hispanic Heroes *WTFIWWY: Rebel, Rebel *Sage Reviews: Ninja Gaiden 3 March 24th, 2012 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Drive By *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Discusses An American Tail: Mystery of the Night Monster *Oancitizen: The Art of Video Games and Video Games as Art *Benzaie: CPU & Spaceman: A True Space Opera *Hagan Reviews: Emmanuelle 4 *Vangelus: SFB: CSI Victoria *The AngryJoeShow: 100K Celebration March 23rd, 2012 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Hunger Games *Welshy Reviews: Casino Royale Part 2 *PeanutButterGamer (show): Adventure Island 3 *WTFIWWY: Live - Officer Cupcake *Let's Play Shortys: Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures (Part 1) March 22nd, 2012 *Specials: Why TMNT SHOULD Be Aliens *Lindsay Ellis: The Hunger Games *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Condemned *The Proxy: Episode 3 - The Mysterious Girl *The Cinema Snob: The Terror of Tiny Town *JesuOtaku Reviews: Ergo Proxy March 21st, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Child's Play 2 (with NC) *The Spoony Experiment: Counter Monkey - Getting Started with Roleplaying *Ninja the Mission Force: Space Ninja in Space *The AngryJoeShow: ME3 Indoctrination Theory & DLC *MMO Grinder: La Tale *Brad Jones: Sarah and the Three Little Kittens March 20th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Richie Rich *JesuOtaku Reviews: Witchblade *Kusoge Club: Raven Squad *Diamanda Hagan: Urban Gothic Ep 3 - Old Nick March 19th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Kamandi at Earth's End #2 *Bennett The Sage: Rock Band: The Sage's First EVER Review *Vangelus: V-Chat - Ides of Guelph *Weekly Manga Recap: Pretty Face March 18th, 2012 *Bum Reviews: The Bum Reviews Song *You Can Play This: Rider Review - Pepsiman *Obscurus Lupa: Scott Shaw & Zen Filmmaking *The AngryJoeShow: Top Reasons Why We Hate ME3's Ending *Benzaie: Let's Play The Last Story *ToddInTheShadows: From the Vaults - We Are the World 25 for Haiti *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Tarzan & the Lost City March 17th, 2012 *Hagan Reviews: The Dragon Lives Again *Projector: Cleanskin *Bennett The Sage: Top 10 Most WTF Music Videos *5 Second Movies: The Artist (Benzaie) *Oancitizen: The Girlfriend Experience Commentary March 16th, 2012 *The AngryJoeShow: Mass Effect 3 Angry Review *Welshy Reviews: Casino Royale - Part 1 *Music Movies: Evita *WTFIWWY: Live - Weekend at Bernie's 3 *Zeitgeist Game Review: Mass Effect 3 March 15th, 2012 *Sketches: Kony WTF 2012 *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Marine *The Bruno Mattei Show: Episode 17 - Strike Commando *The Proxy: Episode 2 *Cheap Damage: Austin Powers the Card Game March 14th, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Mortal Kombat - Annihilation *Ninja the Mission Force: Ninja Virus *Shameful Sequels: Beethoven's 3rd *Anime Abandon: Wicked City *Brad Tries: Cola Up March 13th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Nostalgia Critic F*** Ups Part 3 *The AngryJoeShow: Site Relaunch! *Video Games Awesome: Four Swords is AWESOME! *Linkara: Linkara at ConBravo *Diamanda Hagan: Urban Gothic Ep 2 - Vampirology March 12th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Invisible Four of Kung Fu and Ninja #1 *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Discusses An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *Projector: The Best Exotic of Marigold Hotel *That SciFi Guy (Show): Wild Wild West *Vangelus Reviews: G1 Megatron YT Repost *Weekly Manga Recap: Q&A Extravaganza 2 March 11th, 2012 *Bum Reviews: John Carter *The Nostalgia Chick: The Lorax *Sage Reviews: Mass Effect 3 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Return to Frogtown *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Turn Up the Music *Linkara: Electric Tale of Pikachu Commentary *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Brothers Grimm March 10th, 2012 *The AngryJoeShow: WTF! Capcom Angry Rant *Hagan Reviews: *Censored* From Outer Space *Hardcorner: Mass Effect 3 Collector March 9th, 2012 *The Proxy: Episode 1 *WTFIWWY: Live - Poop-Type Pokemon *PawDugan: Let's Play Live - No One Lives Forever: Mission 1 *Rap Critic: Blooper Reel for Soulja Boy - The Movie Review *Review A Day: Cobra Triangle March 8th, 2012 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Episode 68 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son (with Rap Critic) *You Can Play This: Live! - Ganbare Goemon 2 *The Game Heroes: Zen Pinball 3DS *Brad Tries: Billy Beer March 7th, 2012 *Ninja the Mission Force: N is for Ninja *Phelous (shows): Mortal Kombat *The Cinema Snob: Ninja Terminator *MMO Grinder: World of Tanks *The AngryJoeShow: Happy Action Theatre March 6th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Forget About It: Star Wars Prequels *Comic Book Issues: Mass Effect: Evolution *Cheap Damage: Battle of the Bands *Diamanda Hagan: Urban Gothic Reviews Episode 1- Dead Meat March 5th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Dr. Doom's Revenge *MarzGurl: Anime Journalism Panel *JewWario: J-Dub Tries Poutine *Vangelus: Deforide Kamen Rider Ryuki - YT Retropost *Weekly Manga Recap: Bitter Virgin *Review A Day: Mass Effect 3 March 4th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Ponyo Commentary *The AngryJoeShow: Top 5 Reasons ME3 Sucks/Kicks Ass *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Hell Comes to Frogtown *Benzaie: Benzaie Plays Diablo III Beta *ToddInTheShadows: From the Vaults - Do You Remember? *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Wild Wild West March 3rd, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: The Adventures of Milo and Otis *Hagan Reviews: The Truth About Demons *Benzaie: Ben Tries Darth Vader Burger March 2nd, 2012 *Music Movies: Reefer Madness *WTFIWWY: Live - Why is the Rum Gone? *Heart of Gaming: Ugly Blocks of Nothing *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics Heard March 2012 *MarzGurl: CA Q&A at Con-G March 1st, 2012 *Specials: Disneycember! (By Popular Demand) *Bad Movie Beatdown: Sucker Punch *Obscurus Lupa: Top 10 Hottest Animated Dogs *J-Dub Reviews: Corpse Party *The Cinema Snob: Woodchipper Massacre *The Game Heroes: Sega CD Star Wars Chess *Nerd To The Third Power: Season 5 Finale - Comic Book Men Category:Updates